Ant-Man and the Wasp
Ant-Man and the Wasp is the twentieth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and acts as a sequel to Ant-Man. It follows Scott Lang after he got involved in the Avengers Civil War in Captain America: Civil War and is stuck under house arrest. He once again teams up with Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne to enter the Quantum Realm and rescue Janet van Dyne whilst battling a new foe called Ghost. Plot In 1987, Janet van Dyne shrinks between the molecules of a Soviet nuclear missile, disabling it but entering the microscopic quantum realm. Hank Pym raises their daughter Hope believing that Janet is dead. Years later, former criminal Scott Lang takes up the mantle of Ant-Man and discovers a way to both enter and return from the Quantum Realm. Pym and Hope begin work on repeating this feat, believing they may find Janet alive. Lang and Hope also start a romantic relationship and begin training to fight together as Ant-Man and the Wasp, until Lang secretly helps Captain America during a skirmish between the Avengers in violation of the Sokovia Accords. Lang is placed under house arrest, while Pym and Hope go into hiding. Two years later, Pym and Hope briefly manage to open a tunnel to the quantum realm. Lang receives an apparent message from Janet, who he is quantumly entangled with. Despite having only days left of house arrest, Lang decides to call Pym. Hope kidnaps Lang, leaving a decoy so as not to arouse suspicion from the FBI agent Jimmy Woo. Seeing the message as confirmation that Janet is alive, Pym and Hope work to create a stable tunnel so Hope can take a vehicle to the quantum realm and retrieve Janet. Hope arranges to buy a part needed for the tunnel from black market dealer Sonny Burch, but Burch has realized the potential profit that can be earned from Pym and Hope's research and double-crosses them. Hope fights Burch and his men off, until she is attacked by a quantumly unstable masked woman, referred to as the Ghost. Lang tries to help fight off the Ghost, but she escapes with Pym's portable lab. Pym reluctantly visits his estranged former partner Bill Foster who helps them locate the lab. The ghost restrains Lang, Hope, and Pym when they arrive, and reveals herself to be Ava Starr. Her father Elihas Starr, another former partner of Pym's, accidentally killed himself and his wife during a quantum experiment that caused Ava's unstable state. Foster reveals that he has been helping Ava after the accident, who they plan to cure using Janet's quantum energy. Believing that this will kill Janet in the Quantum Realm, Pym refuses to help them and the trio manage to escape. Opening a stable version of the tunnel this time, Pym and Hope are able to contact Janet who gives them a precise location to find her, but warns that they only have two hours before the unstable nature of the realm separates them for centuries. Burch learns their location from Lang's business partners Luis, Dave and Kurt, and informs a contact at the FBI. Luis warns Lang, who rushes home before Woo can see him breaking his house arrest. This leaves Pym and Hope to be arrested, and for their lab to be taken by Burch. Lang is soon able to help Pym and Hope escape custody, and they steal the lab back from Burch. Lang and Hope distract Ava while Pym enters the quantum realm to retrieve Janet, but end up fighting Burch and his men allowing Ava to begin the process of taking Janet's energy. Luis, Dave, and Kurt help apprehend Burch, so Lang and Hope can stop Ava. Pym and Janet arrive safely from the quantum realm, and Janet voluntarily gifts some of her energy to Ava to temporarily heal her. Lang returns home once again, in time for a suspicious Woo to release him at the end of his house arrest. Ava and Foster go into hiding, but Pym, Lang, Hope, and Janet plan to harvest quantum energy to continue helping Ava. In a mid-credits scene, Pym, Hope, and Janet all disintegrate, in tandem with the Battle of Titan and Battle of Wakanda5 while Lang is harvesting more quantum energy; without anyone to let him out, Lang remains stuck in the Quantum Realm. In the post-credits, the oversized ant is found playing a drum kit in Lang's house. The TV is broadcasting a state of emergency while San Francisco appears to be deserted. Cast *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp **Madeleine McGraw as Young Hope van Dyne *Michael Peña as Luis *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym **Dax Griffin as Young Hank Pym *Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch *Hannah John-Kamen as Ava Starr/Ghost **RaeLynn Bratten as Young Ava Starr *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne **Hayley Lovitt as Young Janet van Dyne *Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster **Langston Fishburne as Young Bill Foster *Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton *Judy Greer as Maggie Lang *Tip Harris as Dave *David Dastmalchian as Kurt *Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang *Randall Park as Jimmy Woo *Sean Kleier as Stoltz *Divian Ladwa as Uzman *Goran Kostic as Anitolov *Rob Archer as Knox *Benjamin Byron Davis as Burleigh *Michael Cerveris as Elihas Starr *Riann Steele as Catherine Starr *Tim Heidecker as Daniel Gooobler *Suehyla El-Attar as Pearson *Darcy Shean as Rose *Julia Vera Andrews as Luis' Abuelita *Jessica Castro as Jessica Castro *Natasha Zouves as Natasha Zouves Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Scott Lang/Ant-Man appears. *Hope van Dyne/Wasp appears. *Hank Pym appears. *Janet van Dyne appears. *Luis appears. *Dave appears. *Kurt appears. *Cassie Lang appears. *Maggie Lang appears. *Jim Paxton appears. *Ava Starr/Ghost is introduced. *Jimmy Woo is introduced. *Bill Foster is introduced. *Sonny Burch is introduced. *Stoltz is introduced. *Elihas Starr is introduced. *Catherine Starr is introduced. *The Quantum Realm appears. *Steve Rogers/Captain America is mentioned. *San Quentin State Prison appears in a flashback. *The events from Captain America: Civil War are mentioned. *The Avengers are mentioned. *S.H.I.E.L.D. is mentioned. *HYDRA is mentioned. *MI6 is mentioned. *The Sokovia Accords are mentioned. Taglines *Real heroes. Not actual size. Production The film was shot in Fayette County, Georgia, as well as Metro Atlanta, San Francisco, Savannah, Georgia and Hawaii. Gallery Hope van Dyne in her Wasp suit.jpg Wasp and Ant-Man.jpg Eb.jpg AatW Ant-Man on flying ant.jpg AatW Ant-Man.jpg AatW Ava Starr.jpg AatW Ava Starr-1.jpg AatW Bill Foster.jpg AatW Cassie and Scott.jpg AatW Cassie Lang.jpg AatW Hope and Hank.jpg AatW Ghost.jpg Ghost ava.png AatW Giant-Man.jpg AatW Giant-Man-1.jpg AatW Jimmy Woo.jpg AatW Kurt and Dave.jpg AatW Kurt and Scott.jpg AatW Luis.jpg AatW Maggie and Paxton.jpg AatW Scott Lang.jpg AatW Sonny Burch.jpg AatW Wasp growing.jpg AatW Wasp.jpg AatW Wasp-1.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Ant-Man_and_the_Wasp_Logo.jpg Ant-Man & the Wasp SDCC poster.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp D23 Magazine Cover.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Teaser Poster.jpg AMATW Promotional 01.jpg AMATW Promotional 02.jpg AMATW Promotional 03.jpg AMATW Promotional 04.jpg AMATW Promotional 05.jpg AMATW Promotional 06.jpg AMATW Promotional 07.jpg AMATW Promotional 08.jpg AMATW Promotional 09.jpg AMATW Promotional 10.jpg AMATW Promotional 11.jpg AMATW Promotional 12.jpg AMATW Promotional 13.jpg AMATW Promotional 14.jpg AMATW Promotional 15.jpg AMATW Promotional 16.jpg AMATW Promotional 17.jpg AMATW Promotional 18.jpg AMATW Promotional 19.jpg AMATW Promotional 20.jpg AMATW Promotional 21.jpg AMATW Promotional 22.jpg AMATW Promotional 23.jpg AMATW Promotional 24.jpg AMATW Promotional 25.jpg AMATW Promotional 26.jpg AMATW Spanish Poster.jpg AMATW Character Posters 01.jpg AMATW Character Posters 02.jpg AMATW Character Posters 03.jpg AMATW Character Posters 04.jpg AMATW Character Posters 05.jpg AMATW Character Posters 06.jpg AMATW_French_Poster.jpg AMATW Empire cover.jpg Empire-july-2018-cover.jpg AMATW IMAX Poster.jpg AMATW Dolby Poster.jpg AMATW Popcorn Poster.jpg AMATW_Real_3D_Poster.jpg AMATW Brazilian Poster.jpg AMATW IMAX Collectable Ticket.jpg AMATW Wasp IMAX Poster.jpg Japanese_AMATW_Poster.jpg AMATW Double Feature.jpg Videos “Ant-Man & The Wasp” Now In Production Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and the Wasp - Official Trailer Where Were Ant-Man and the Wasp? New Trailer Tomorrow Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Unleashed TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Fun TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp House Arrest TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Powers TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Universe TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp War TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Flock TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Skills TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Prepare TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Days Away TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp “Stories” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp “Experience” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Prepare TV Spot - Now Playing Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Again TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Compliment TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp 1 Movie Buzz TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp "Scenic Tour" Film Clip Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp “It’s Takes Two” Featurette Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Who is The Wasp? Featurette Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp “Powers” Featurette How Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Shot an Amazing Shrinking Car Chase! Tiny BBQ Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Girls Who Code Premiere Surprise Watch a Timelapse Build of "Ant-Man and The Wasp" LEGO sponsored by Walmart Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp - Sneak Peek - School Scene Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Paul Rudd Playing Janet Van Dyne Ant-Man and the Wasp's Director Breaks Down the Kitchen Fight Scene Vanity Fair References Exteral links *Ant-Man and the Wasp on IMDB Category:Ant-Man Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3